Nada más que sexo
by Erin Torres
Summary: [Takano/Kisa] Cuando todo a tu alrededor va de mal en peor y solo quieres deshacerte de ese sentimiento de pérdida es cuando piensas que la vida no tiene un propósito y que no importará lo que hagas o qué tan malo seas con los demás, al final, nada de eso te podrá dañar más que lo que ya estás. Esa es, básicamente, la historia de Saga Masamune...


En los momentos en los que la locura y el dolor te embargan, en aquellos periodos en los que no sabes qué puedes hacer para deshacerte de aquellos pensamientos suicidas, en el momento en el que decides tirar tu vida a la basura o vendérsela al mismísimo diablo, es en esos momentos es cuando cometemos los peores errores.

Era un día soleado, pero a la mierda con eso, ¿a quién le importa qué tal anda el clima? A nadie de seguro, porque no importa nada en esta tonta vida. Los pensamientos de aquel pelinegro derrochaban tristeza pero a la vez desinterés. Nadie sabía cómo o cuándo fue que Saga se volvió así de frío.

Caminaba todos los días solo, de su casa a la escuela y viceversa. Andaba siempre encerrado en su mundo por más que alguien intentase hablar con él. Descuidaba su apariencia considerablemente a comparación de unos cuantos meses atrás, pero, ¿por qué?

- ¡Saga-kun! ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotras?- una chica de trenzas castañas llamaba eufórica al nombrado, era verdad que, aunque le hubiese rechazado en un pasado, nunca dejó de insistir. Seguro creía que haciendo cosas lindas por él lograría enamorarlo algún día.- Vamos, vamos, te tenemos un asiento apartado…- la chica comenzó a jalar al chico del brazo, tenía una tremenda fuerza como para tener esa estatura… o tal vez solo era persistente.

- No quiero almorzar ahora- era uno de esos días en los que a Masamune se le daba el escuchar lo que la gente decía a pesar de que no le interesaba- adiós.

La chica se quedó muda; había logrado hablar con su platónico. Se sonrojó enormemente por la sorpresa, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que el chico le respondiera en esos últimos días. El azabache simplemente se fue, ya que el agarre de la chica había perdido fuerza con sus palabras.

Esa chica no podía ser diferente a las demás; siempre retorciendo su pelo con el dedo y riendo discretamente frente al chico que le gustaba. Era realmente irritante. Todas las chicas hacían lo mismo y para Saga eso era realmente repulsivo, solo hacían que le entraran esas ganas de destruirlas.

Pasó el resto del día sólo, como siempre. Después de que acabaran sus clases pensó en dirigirse a la biblioteca para ver si lograba matar el tiempo en lo que llegaba la hora de volver a casa. Leyó una o dos revistas antes de que lo corrieran del lugar.

Regresó a paso lento bajo los rayos del atardecer y, igual que cada día, al llegar a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su pequeño gato que ya lo esperaba en la puerta- Ya llegué- habló el pelinegro mientras se quitaba los zapatos y levantaba al pequeño animal. Subió a su habitación sin hacer escala en ninguna parte pues de seguro su madre no estaría en casa.

Se deshizo de sus ropas escolares para ponerse algo más cómodo. Estaba en eso cuando recordó a la chica de la escuela, aquella que siempre trataba de coquetearle. Se enfureció, no quería ser amado, no deseaba a nadie, no pretendía ser aquella persona especial para cualquiera, fuera hombre o mujer. No le interesaba. Estuvo a punto de tirar a la pequeña Sorata de sus manos al sentirse tan furioso, la tomó con cuidado y la bajó al suelo; no tenía la culpa de lo que él pensara.

Salió de su casa, sentía esa necesidad de romper algo, de acabar con todo y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Un chico con el mismo color de pelo que él, iba pasando por la calle de enfrente y al parecer iba muy serio. Se decidió y le dio alcance antes de que doblara la esquina- Oi, tú…- el otro volteó ante las palabras de Saga y le miró sin decir palabra alguna- ¿cómo te llamas?- no sabía por qué lo hacía, ni por qué a ese chico, solo entendía que lo necesitaba justo en ese instante o, sino, su cuerpo y mente terminarían de estallar de la furia.

-Soy Kisa, Kisa Shouta

-Yo Saga Masamune, ¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo?- al contrario de lo que esperaba, ese desconocido aceptó de inmediato la oferta. Así fue que Masamune tomó al otro pelinegro del brazo y lo llevó casi a rastras hasta su casa. El chico se dejó sin oponer resistencia ante el fuerte agarre. Apenas cerró la puerta, Saga no lo soportó más y comenzó a besar necesitadamente a su contrario, quien se había quedado perplejo con aquel beso tan lleno de pasión. Se deshizo de las ropas de aquel extraño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era mucho más fácil hacerlo cuando este no se oponía y hasta colaboraba- esto será rápido- habló Saga.

- S.. sí- el chico comenzaba a sentir el efecto que tenían en su cuerpo aquellas manos tan grandes. Era una sensación que ya de por sí conocía, pero nunca se cansaba de ella- Ahh…- gimió fuertemente al sentir la mano de aquel chico en su entrepierna, estimulándolo. Se aferró a la espalda del otro para no perder el equilibrio puesto que en ese momento sus piernas comenzaron a temblar deliciosamente.

Entre besos y caricias, ambos azabaches subieron las escaleras hasta el que parecía ser el cuarto de Masamune. Entraron e inmediatamente cerraron con pestillo la puerta para recargarse en esta y seguir con sus actos.

Ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba esto y lo necesitaba ya. En un intento desesperado, arrancó los pantalones de aquel chico desconocido con el que estaba por tener relaciones, bajó su ropa interior con los pulgares a la vez que sentía aquella delicada piel. Debía admitir que era un chico realmente atractivo, tenía el mismo color de ojos que él y su cabello era también del mismo tono. Pero no era eso lo que lo hacía atractivo, era el hecho de que irradiaba ternura y su rostro infantil le hacía parecer un poco inmaduro. Eso sin contar su estatura considerablemente menor.

Todo esto no importaba en realidad, de cualquier modo, no volvería a verlo nunca más así que no importaba de verdad si recordaba su rostro o no.

En un movimiento rápido, se deshizo de las sabanas que cubrían el colchón y derrumbó a Kisa sobre de este. Se acomodó rápidamente sobre su cuerpo desnudo y desabrochó sus pantalones con verdadera desesperación, fallando en el proceso.

El otro al ver esto, decidió ayudarle. Puso sus manos sobre las del otro- déjame hacerlo- habló con un tono demasiado sensual, que hizo incrementar la temperatura en la habitación. Con movimientos calculados, desabrochó los pantalones del otro a la vez que se acomodaba para tener una posición en la que le resultara más fácil lo que estaba por hacer.

Bajó las prendas un poco hasta poder tener visibilidad del miembro del otro. Se sorprendió un poco al ver erguirse ante sus ojos aquella extensión tan grande; seguro que eso le dolería. Trató de no pensar en ello y abrió la boca, dejando resbalar por su lengua unas gotas de su saliva que fueron a parar en la punta del pene. La sensación era deliciosa, el frío de la saliva combinada con el calor que recorría sus cuerpos, les hizo sentir un escalofrío placentero que les recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Con sus expertas manos, Kisa comenzó a bajar y subir por la extensión tan grande que tenía ese muchachito, se sentía un poco mal ya que él era prácticamente un adulto. Pero ese chico fue quien lo invitó, no hay nada de malo, ¿cierto? Comenzó a agitar el miembro de un lado a otro, con sus manos subiendo y bajando alrededor de él. Comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, enrollando su lengua y cubriendo sus dientes con sus labios para no lastimar al chico. Poco a poco, embutió por completo la extensión del chico, la cual le rosaba la garganta de vez en vez.

Saga no lo toleraba, quería desgarrarlo. Tomó los azabaches cabellos del otro y aumentó el ritmo con el que su pene entraba y salía de su boca, empujando las caderas más y más fuerte hasta que se corrió en su boca. El otro, aún arrodillado, tragó la semilla de su contrario, relamiéndose los labios para quitar el exceso que resbaló de su boca al haberse sacado aquella extensión de la garganta.

Aún no tenía suficiente; todavía no estaba satisfecho. Deseaba más. Tomó a Kisa por las caderas, lo posicionó de espaldas en su cama y subió sus piernas hasta que sus tobillos reposaron junto a sus hombros- o… oye, no estarás…- no pudo terminar su oración. Le había penetrado tan repentinamente que el dolor hizo que las palabras murieran en su garganta. Lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, aquella extensión palpitante se sentía tan grande en su interior. Más aún de lo que la sintió en su boca. Se aferró a la cama con ambas manos; ya no podía arrepentirse de sus acciones.

Comenzaron con el vaivén, lento, tranquilo, para evitar un daño mayor, pero igual para Kisa era una verdadera tortura. Tal vez hubiese estado en esa posición muchas veces antes, pero nunca de una manera tan cruda. Al ver sus lágrimas, Masamune no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a aumentar poco a poco la intensidad de sus estocadas, hasta esperar que se acostumbrara a la penetración. El dolor y el placer iban de la mano, pero a veces se soltaban y uno terminaba por vencer al otro.

Pasaron varios minutos para cuando Kisa se acostumbró a aquellos movimientos. Descubrió que el dolor hacia parecer más exquisito al placer, por lo que sus gemidos no tardaron en escucharse por todo el inmueble…- Ahhh… mnhh…- era una locura aquello. Le resultaba más placentero estar haciéndolo con un jovencito que posiblemente no pasaba de los quince que haber estado con hombres maduros y de su edad. Se sentía un verdadero pedófilo.

Saga se apoyaba en sus codos para no aplastar con su peso completamente al otro. Con un poder monstruoso, logró levantar al otro de su posición y lo sentó sobre de él para luego levantarse, sin dejar de penetrarle ni un solo segundo, y recargarlo contra la pared más cercana y tener un mejor acceso a su entrada.

Se aferraba con brazos y piernas a la espalda del menor con tal de no caer. Las estocadas tomaron un ritmo desesperado. Se escuchaban sus cuerpos chapotear el uno contra el otro mientras el ambiente se cargaba de electricidad. Necesitaba más, casi lo conseguía.

- Ahh…- un último grito de parte de Kisa acabó por dejarlo rendido. Se había corrido, manchándose a él y a su contrario. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, pues podía sentir la semilla del otro escurrir de su trasero; él también había alcanzado el clímax.

Saga le bajó con cuidado para dejar que se cambiara y luego se fuera, ya se sentía un poco más liberado. Kisa apenas pudo llegar hasta el lugar en el que estaban sus pantalones. El trasero le dolía horrores, pero también estaba cargado de un gran éxtasis por lo que acababa de hacer. Ambos tomaron sus cosas, se vistieron y nunca jamás se volvieron a ver… o, al menos, eso creían…


End file.
